


First Interlude

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [1]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> _February 1 (2012): The Earth is frozen solid, like a heart that will not love_

Being a power ranger, one expected to get hurt - and get hurt seriously - on occasion. It was part of the package, along with cheesy monsters who loved to hear themselves talk and the not-having-a-semblance-of-a-social-life. Except, Hunter thought darkly, this time he didn't get hurt because he was fighting the monster of the week. He got hurt because he was stupid or something or he forgot how to ride a dirt bike all of a sudden.

It wasn't like he was at death's door, but the way everyone was treating him, he'd have thought he was. So he had an accident that almost left him paralyzed, and in a wheelchair until the physical therapy kicked in and started working. The fact was that he was still alive and had his brain intact, if not all his bones. For the most part he was still whole, and if not completely whole, at least getting there. He tried not to downplay the seriousness of his injuries around Blake, who bitched at him the moment he had woken up in the hospital and hadn't let up (not that Hunter's jokes about his injuries were helping the situation any). But that was just Blake, being the overprotective brother. The rest of his friends were the same though. He couldn’t joke about the situation or everyone would get mad at him and leave him. And - despite everyone's general opinion of him at this time - he didn't want to be an asshole of a patient.

The only one Hunter didn't have to worry about was Cam, not that he knew how to be around Cam because Cam, the wonderful friend he was, didn't even visit him at the hospital, which hurt on a level Hunter didn't want to explore.

He could understand the hospital thing because he wasn't a big fan either, and maybe Cam didn't want to see him like that – all laid up and weak, which Hunter totally understood (he didn't want anybody to see him like that either, but for some reason or another, he had other friends that cared for him and he couldn't stop them from visiting him). But he was home now - a place Cam had visited once or twice before – you'd think the guy would come over, just to say, 'Hey, glad you're alive and not still, you know, strewn all over the dirt road with your brain leaking out of your goddamn stupid head.'

Maybe that was a bit graphic and uncalled for, but it was in the privacy of his mind so no one could berate him for not taking his life more seriously.

But the fact of the matter was that he and Cam were still part of a team, the last time he checked, and as such, you'd have thought maybe Cam would deign to visit. It wasn't like he was asking to be showered with gifts and attention from the man 24/7. Just an acknowledgment would've been nice.

~*~

Kelly, when she visited him again for the umpteenth time since he got out of the hospital, told him his job would still be waiting for him when he healed and Hunter gratefully told her he'd try to heal as fast as he could.

Kelly looked panic-stricken. "Take the time to properly heal, don't hurry it."

Hunter felt guilty. He didn't like upsetting people almost as much as he didn't like being laid-up with a bum leg. He was a ninja, but ninja were useless if their legs weren't in commission and though Sensei Watanabe assured him in saying that he still had a place at the Academy, the comforting thought didn’t give Hunter that much comfort. He couldn't imagine what use Sensei could have for him if he couldn't help his friends save the city from monsters on a daily-basis. When he told Blake how useless he felt, Blake told him he could always learn how to do Cam's job now that Cam was out in the field with them, which sent Hunter into a funk further. One, he couldn't do Cam's job because he wasn't as smart as Cam and he'd probably blow up the zords if left to his own devices, and two, talking about Cam just brought to the surface (again) how very little Cam cared that one of his friends was in a Very Big Accident.

If he could've still walked on his own, he'd have stormed to Ninja Ops and demanded an explanation. But as he currently couldn't walk to the Ninja Academy on his own and Blake was a protective mother-hen, hovering over him whenever he wasn’t at work or school, that left Hunter to pretty much stew in his own angst for the foreseeable future.

And it sucked.


End file.
